Just a kiss
by NiallGetInMyPants
Summary: We were so happy, how could this happen over something that was just a kiss? Slash adult stuff like self harm and domestic abuse   Male/male sex    I don't own any charecters. Except Ali cos she's based off me so i own her. lol
1. First signs

Anorexia, bulimia, self harm, domestic, abuse.

Sad story isn't it?

Just a kiss

How could i be so stupid? We were happy everything was perfect. Breathe, breathe. Ok back to the beginning where it all started.

"Get off me you nut!" I laughed as Louis straddled me tickling me.  
>"What's the matter Niall?" Louis teased attacking my chin<br>"You bloody know now get off me before i kill you!"  
>"Say Louis Tolminson is the smartest, best looking, coolest bloke you've ever met and I'll get off."<br>"Get stuffed!" I laughed.  
>"Are we interrupting you guys?" Zayn asked from the door. Louis glanced over his shoulder. I couldn't see who Zayn was with 'cos Louis had me pinned behind the sofa. "You're welcome to join in" Louis grinned.<br>"Yeah" I realized it was Zayn's hot new girl friend Ali.  
>"Get his feet!" Louis shouted attacking my sides. Ali wrestled my trainers off my kicking legs and tickled my feet mercilessly. "Stop it you evil bastards!" I laughed in hysterics.<br>"Say it!" Louis teased.  
>"Ok ok Louis Tolminson is the smartest best looking coolest bloke I've ever met now get the hell off me." Louis rolled off me grinning.<br>"Ah I was enjoying that." Ali muttered, sitting on Zayn's lap.  
>"Well babe we could always go to my flat." He whispered, into her ear thinking we couldn't hear him.<br>"Dude we can hear you." I grinned.  
>"But I'll take you up on that offer." Louis giggled.<br>"Ha ha ha funny." Zayn muttered.  
>Just then Liam and Harry came in. Although he tried to hide it, i saw the questioning glances Liam sent my way. I was surprised a bit but thought nothing of it. I mean i wouldn't want Liam sitting on Louis's lap. "Niall can I talk to you please babe?" Liam asked. It had been a while since me Louis Harry and Liam had all come out as bi-sexual and were dating each other. "Sure babe." I put a hand on Louis's head and pushed down on him to help me up. "Ow moron!" Louis laughed. I poked my tongue out at him. I followed Liam out into the corridor. "What you want honey?" I asked. To my surprise Liam grabbed my shoulders and shoved me against the wall. "What the?" Liam shoved a hand over my mouth and gave me a full on death glare.<br>"What were you doing sitting in his lap like that all touchy feely?" He demanded. I shook my head trying to get his hand off my mouth because if anything he was covering my nose and I couldn't breathe to well. "Mm mm" I mumbled into his hand. "Do not, go cuddling up to him any more Niall, do you understand?" I nodded and he let go of my mouth and i gasped in relief.  
>"Why are you so worried it's not like I'll run off with Louis is it?" I asked. He'd been walking away but turned round and pulled me into our flat. "Shut the fuck up!" He shouted throwing me in. I leant against the table in shock, what on earth was wrong with him? "Liam," I whispered, "What's wrong babe why're you so worked up over me messing round with Louis?"<br>"i'm scared you'll leave me." He sighed.  
>"Pushing me around and shouting won't make me wanna stay either." I pointed out rubbing my wrist after he'd left a mark with his grip.<br>"Niall please babe i'm sorry!" He came over to me and hugged me. "I'm sorry Niall i'm just so scared you'll realize you can do better."  
>"Hey, hey you're the best i could ever have," I whispered into his ear rubbing his back.<br>"Can we please not mention this to the others?" He asked pulling away and looking me deep in the eyes.  
>"Sure let's get back." We went back to Louis and Harry's flat, Larry land, we called it, to see Ali and Zayn snogging and Harry and Louis playing tonsil tennis. "Whoa couple mania," I grinned.<br>"Why don't we join in?" Liam whispered. Before I could answer his lips were pressed against mine and i was backed against the wall. As he ran his tongue against my top lip asking for entrance that i didn't hesitate to give, i thought what happened out there was a one off, it wouldn't happen again.

First chapter hope you like


	2. Poolside fun

***The whole story is in Niall's pov unless it says otherwise***

Liam had apoligised all that night and even cooked a meal for me. Steak is actually really nice the way Liam makes it with wine and laden in gravy. Yum! He'd felt so guilty and horrible he told me that i could hit him if i wanted. I didn't hit him so then to apoligise properly he gave me some mind blowing sex. And when i say mind blowing i mean mind blowing. I'm sure you get what i mean. *_*

Anyways back to this,

The next day we were chilling by the pool.  
>"C'mon lads," Louis moaned, swimming to where we were lounging beside the pool. "Join in i'm bored on my own." I stood up and got myself a coke. As i walked past Louis he grabbed my ankle and yanked me in. I came up spluttering and coughing. "What the hell, dude?" I laughed. He smiled cheekily at me. I laughed at him. "Moron."<br>"You love me really." He grinned and i smiled .  
>I raised my eyebrow, "What makes you so sure?" I smirked. Louis pulled a mock hurt expression and gave the dreaded puppy eyes which could melt a heart of stone and my heart was made of cotton candy.<br>"Do i have to convince you?" He asked a wide smirk barely being contained from eating his face. His hot tanned face.  
>God shut up brain!<br>"You can try." I grinned knowing where this was going.  
>He grabbed me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. I didn't mind, we'd all kissed each other before. Beside's Louis's lips felt really nice all soft and smooth and...woah Nialler get a grip! We're both taken! I mentally scolded myself as me and Louis broke apart after our 5 second kiss since Harry had shouted, rather indignantly and moodily i couldn't help but think, "All right boobear don't go to over the top!"<br>"How about now?" Louis smiled cheekily after shooting Harry a discrete look that i only noticed because of my awkward position coming up from the water after soaking myself back to my senses. And i could read their looks which was something along the lines of, what the fuck louis? from harry and What's your problem haz? from Louis. Well i should keep my ears open tonight for the argument that was gonna be coming. I love listening to them  
>"All right boobear i guess i love you, just a bit. " I smiled.<br>He smirked "You can't resist my charm," He gloated smugly.  
>I smiled innocently at him then grabbed him and dunked him.<br>I swam like my life depened upon it, which with Louis it might. (only joking Louis loves me)  
>"You're dead leprechaun!" He shouted as he came up gasping for air.<br>"Gotta catch me to kill me!" I shouted back as he swam after me. As i swam away i pulled off my vest and chucked it at Liam who'd just walked over from the bar. He frowned visibly at the sight of Louis grabbing my waist and the underwater wrestling match that followed. Harry shouted over to us, "Oi Horan get your mits off my man!" As me and Louis rose for breath I smiled at him cheekily,  
>"I've got my own man Curly!"<br>"And don't forget it," Liam smiled, from his lounger where he'd just sat after going toilet. I'd like to point out it was a sunny summer day, for once in the UK.  
>"He already did!" Zayn smirked. My stomach dropped. Zayn was only saying what he was saying because of banter, but Liam might take it literally. "He just kissed Louis a second ago." I saw a frown flash quickly across his face before he smiled and laughed.<br>"Oh Liam knows I'd never go for Louis." I tried to convince Liam willing him to listen.  
>"Charming!" Louis pouted pretending to be offended.<br>"I'm going inside lads something i want to watch on TV." Liam said getting up. "See you later Nialler." He shot me a look that could have turned me to stone, it might as well have. It would have saved me the hell amount of agro from the coming weeks.

Well second chapter. I know bit rubbish but please keep reading and maybe give me reveiws pretty please!


	3. First of many

***Sorry for taking so long guys. Finally a bit of action. Enjoy. And please do review even if you think this is absolute shit and i should stop***

_First of many_

I spent the rest of the day with Zayn Harry and Louis by the pool and in the hot tub once it got a bit cold. Once we were all completely wrinkly we decided to get out. We went back to Larry Land where we all sat in their living room playing Fifa when I started to feel tiered. "Well boys I've had a good time but I am absolutely knackered. Night." I crept into our flat at ten that night hoping against hope Liam was in bed asleep and i could just cuddle up to him and forget about today. Unfortunately that didn't happen. I shut the door quietly, and locked it.

Feeling a wave of tiredness hit me I walked into our bedroom. As I shut the door behind me Liam grabbed me and threw me on the bed. "What are you playing at Horan?" He snapped, climbing on top of me, straddling me.  
>"W-what?" I stuttered, scared. Even yesterday he'd never been so forceful and aggressive.<br>"Are you really asking that? You know exactly what I'm talking about!"  
>"N-no I don't. Liam what're you talking about?"<br>"Don't give me any of that fucking crap Niall you know exactly what i mean." He hissed angrily.  
>"L-Liam you're scaring me," I whined.<br>"Well answer my fucking question!" He roared in my face spit spraying in my face as i realised what he was talking about.

It was like ice being thrown over me. He couldn't seriously be so het up over a playful kiss with Louis could he? I looked up at him. Apparently he could.

"It was only for fun it was just a joke, I swear!" I pleaded.

"A joke?" He hissed. "I saw you, you kissed him for ages it wasn't playful like you and Harry do or me and Zayn do that was a kiss you do with your boyfriend, me."

Fear shot through me as I felt his hand trail down my chest and into my pants, grasping my cock and squeezing, hard. "L-Liam please," I stuttered wincing.

"What's the matter Niall? I thought whores liked it rough," He smirked squeezing even harder.  
>"OW! Liam you're hurting me!" I shouted.<p>

"Good." He sneered. "Sluts shouldn't be treated nicely." He flipped me onto my stomach his knee digging into my shoulder blades. "Cos that's what you are Niall Horan, a slut," He hissed in my ear pulling my head back by my hair.  
>"I'm n-not a s-slut," I whimpered.<br>"Oh no? Well only a slut would kiss their best friend who's dating your other best friend whilst you're taken." He growled twisting my hair in his hands.  
>"L-Liam Please you're really hurting me!"<br>"Remember this Niall, no one else is gonna want you, I'm the best you'll have got it?" He hissed right into my ear.  
>"Y-yes L-Liam," I stuttered tears of pain escaping my eyes and falling down my cheeks. <p>

"Good now shut up and stop crying it makes you look hideous. And if i ever see you kiss Louis like that ever again then i can promise you, this, will seem very small and painless in comparison, understood?" I nodded mutely.  
>"Answer me!" He shouted slapping me. I stared open mouthed and wide eyed at him. "Un-der-stood?" He repeated slapping me at each syllable.<br>"I-I u-under s-stand L-Liam," I choked out.  
>"Good. You will not speak a word about this to any one ever, not your family your friends or the boys. They wouldn't believe you anyway. Now get in bed." I nodded and crawled beneath the covers sniffling and wiping my eyes. I stripped beneath the covers keeping my boxers on. I edged away as Liam got in the other side. He growled and grabbed my hips forcefully pulling me in to this chest. "Mine," He hissed before drifting off to sleep. My head hurt from his grip on my hair and my cheeks stung from the slaps. I stayed awake all night staring blankly at the ceiling thoughts running endlessly through my head, mentally trying to work out my complicated emotions. I didn't understand why Liam had hit me. He was probably feeling down and had some pent up stress and me kissing Louis must have sparked some thing inside him to go off. That must be it. Liam wouldn't just hit me because i had a cheeky playful kiss with my friend. No, not my Liam. But as i was soon to discover my Liam was long gone. And i was stuck with the new one.<p> 


	4. Authors note:I'M SO SORRY GUYS!

Actually screw them. Here the next chapter babes!

* * *

><p>When I woke up the next day my face had thankfully stopped hurting and returned to the same shades. Liam wasn't in bed. I wanted to confront him but as I rolled out of bed I was hit by a wave of fear. Groaning I got up and looked for him. He was cooking breakfast nonchalantly as if he hadn't slapped me and accused me of fancying my mate last night.<p>

"Hello baby cakes," He smiled turning round and pulling me in for a kiss. I pulled away and noticed his eyes darken with anger.

"Liam, what was last night?" I asked nervously. He stood stock still his eyes locked on mine.

"Last night," He began quietly but clearly, "Was me showing you, who you belong to."

"Could've at least done something like tied me to the bed and teased me as punishment like normal couples do," I muttered knowing this was what Louis had done to Harry on the odd occasion he got to handsy at parties.

Liam looked at me with a raised eyebrow. "That's what you want me to do to you? Kinky bastard Niall." He chuckled humourlessly. I blushed not meaning for him to hear me.

"Are you even bloody sorry?" I asked feeling more than a little pissed off. Now don't get me wrong I was pretty scared of Liam after last night but I had assumed that he was drunk or in a bad mood and I'd pushed him. So I was a bit shocked when he turned round and slammed my back into the wall.

"No. No I'm not. You deserved every bit of last night and if you don't shut that bloody mouth of yours, you're gonna get a repeat. Got it?" His voice was quiet but the anger was evident, though the look in his eyes was almost vacant of emotion spare lust.

"L-Liam what?" I whimpered. He ran his finger over my face tracing my features before gently touching my lips.

"Shh, Nialler," He spoke softly but there was a controlling, demanding tint to his voice that forced me to comply. "Now, last night, was nothing. OK? I was worried and scared, and I acted out. I shouldn't have done it, I know, and I am sorry, but what was I supposed to think? Looking across from the bar to see my boyfriend and my flirtatious best mates kissing. I was hurt, and I jumped to conclusions, I just wanted to teach you a lesson Ni. I didn't enjoy it and I really don't wanna have to do it again. OK?" I nodded quietly eyes wide.

On one hand, I was thankful Liam had given me a reason that could be believed for his actions, but, I was still pretty upset and shocked that he would resort to violence as a way to channel his emotions, much more so that he would use as the recipient of his violence. But like an idiot I nodded and smiled.

"I understand babe, I promise I don't have any hard feelings." We smiled and leaned in kissing gently. Then we munched happily on the egg bacon beans and sausage Liam had cooked and went to Zayn's.

Ali was there which made me smile. I adore Ali she's not fabulous, she has her flaws, but that doesn't stop her from enjoying herself. She hates make up and our song WMYB seems to just represent her. No diets no makeup no slutty clothes just her. If I was single I'd totally be scrapping with Zayn over such a fit bird.

"Hey Niall," Ali smiled standing on her tiptoes to give me a kiss on the cheek. It was funny that for such a tough no shit taking girl she was so short only 5'4. Mind those hips definitely made up for it. And that bum...Whoa brain get the memo I'm fucking taken! I blinked and smiled.

"Hello Alissa," I smiled even wider as she glared at me hands on hips.

"How many times, me name is Ali!" She thundered leaping up to tackle me to the floor. "Ali, Ali, Ali compende?" She demanded pinning me to the floor.  
>"I'm not being beaten by a girl," I growl playfully flipping us so I was on top of her. "Say, my name is Alissa Ann, And I will let you up," I grinned.<br>"My Name is Ali!" She growled.  
>"Feisty," I begun to tickle her.<br>"Ah noo! Niall stop! Mercy mercy!" She giggled.  
>"Niall! Stop that! You're doing it wrong!" Zayn smirked, kneeling beside me and Ali and taking the shoes off her kicking feet.<br>"Don't you fucking dare!" Ali screamed as Zayn tickled her feet whilst I tickled her armpits and chin. She was crying with laughter. "Ok! My name is Alissa fucking Ann! Now get off me you pair of evil twats!"  
>"Paybacks a bitch!" I giggled, running away as Ali got up and screamed.<br>"You're dead Irish!"

Now the scene I've just told you lovely people doesn't really seem like that of someone whom is in a unhappy relationship, but I was naive, young, and hopelessly in love. But I was eventually brought out of this obliviously happy state. By something so small and yet so vital.


End file.
